¡Vaya fin de semana!
by Merjonic
Summary: Un sobre violeta con una invitación del Mundo Espiritual? Un hotel lujoso y una suite? ...vaya fin de semana.
1. Default Chapter

_Ola...ese es el primer fic que escribo de Yu Yu Hakusho...espero que les guste y gracias a todos los que lo estan leyendo! Ah, una cosa...esta historia se supone que ocurre un mes después de terminar el primer torneo...(ya sabéis, la lucha contra Toguro! )_

**EL FIN DE SEMANA**

Yûsuke abrió el sobre que se había encontrado en el buzón esa mañana, intrigado. El sobre rojo llevaba el sello del Mundo Espiritual.

- Hum...será otra misión? – murmuraba mientras rasgaba el papel violeta. Finalmente consiguió abrirlo del todo, se sentó en el sofá y se dispuso a leerlo.

La carta decia así :

_Querido Yûsuke Urameshi :_

_Le escribimos para informarle de que está autorizado a asistir en una acampada organizada por el Mundo Espiritual, dedicada a todos los supervivientes del último Torneo de Artes Marciales._

_La acampada será el próximo fin de semana, y abarcará el viernes, el sábado y el domingo._

_Como vencedor del torneo, esperamos que usted y su equipo asistan._

A continuación estaba indicado en un mapa el sitio de acampada, no muy lejos.

Yûsuke estaba alegre. ¡Podría volver a ver a todos contra los que se enfrentó!

Iba a decírselo a Kuwabara cuando llamaron a la puerta ruidosamente y oyó que alguien decía :

¡Urameshi?Urameshi abre! – era la voz de Kuwabara. Sonriendo, Yûsuke fue a abrir, encontrando a un Kuwabara sin aliento que le mostró un sobre exactamente igual que el suyo.

¡Mira que me han enviado- gritó Kuwabara.

- Ya, a mi también... anda, pasa! – le contestó Yûsuke.

Kuwabara entró rápidamente y se sentó en el sofá.

¿Quién se piensan que somos! No vamos a ir de ninguna manera, que demonios se creen... – gimió Kuwabara.

¡Pues yo voy- dijo Yûsuke con una sonrisa pillina.

¿QUE VAS! Me estás diciendo que pasarás tres dias con esos...- los insultos de Kuwabara quedaron cortados por un suave golpe a la puerta.

¡Voy! – gritó Yûsuke. Se dirigió hasta la puerta de entrada y, al abrir, pudo ver a Kurama y Hiei.

- Hombre¡cuanto tiempo! – dijo Yûsuke encantado.

- Hola ... – dijo Kurama sonriendo. Hiei se contentó con inclinar la cabeza.

- Hemos venido por eso...- Kurama se sacó un sobre igualito al de Yûsuke y Kuwabara del bolsillo de los pantalones. Hiei ya lo tenia en la mano.

- Vaya, vosotros también. ¡Pasad! – les invitó Yûsuke.

Kuarama se sentó al lado de Kuwabara en el sof� mientras que Hiei prefirió quedarse de pie cerca de la ventana.

- Yo iré...-comentó Yûsuke.

- Nosotros también. – dijo Kurama con una amplia sonrisa.

- Seh. Hace tiempo que no lucho, debo ponerme en forma... – murmuró Hiei.

¡Pues yo no pienso estar más tan cerca de morir! – dijo Kuwabara con el ceño fruncido y cara de mal humor.

- Oh, mirad, el niño tiene miedo... – dijo Hiei sarcásticamente.

- PERO...! serás capullo¡maldito enano?No vengo porque te haría quedar en ridículo, en comparación con mi fuerza no eres nadaa! – chilló Kuwabara.

- ...ya, lo que tu digas. – murmuró Hiei, sin demasiadas ganas de discutir.

- Bueeeno...-dijo Yûsuke sonriendo – entonces le tendremos que decir a Yukina que su querido amado está tan cagado que no quiere volver a saber nada de los que no sean humanos...

Kuwabara se quedó de piedra, pensó unos instantes y dijo :

- Bueno, de acuerdo, vendré. Pero que conste que me debes una, Urameshi. Y tu...-miró a Hiei amenazadoramente – te vas a enterar, renacuajo.

- Oh, que miedo me das...-dijo Hiei poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Los chicos quedaron en encontrarse el dia siguiente en casa de Yûsuke, pues ese dia ya eran jueves.

_El dia siguiente..._

¡Vamos, Kuwabara, anímate! – consolaba Yûsuke a su amigo mientras andaban por la montaña. Había resultado que el sitio de acampada no estaba tan cerca, si no que se encontraba al otro lado de la montaña. Afortunadamente, ya estaban muy cerca.

¡Mirad! – gritó Kurama al rato.

Los demás siguieron su dedo y vieron...

Era un sitio inmenso. En medio de la montaña había un hotel de cinco estrellas, enorme, de pisos y pisos. Habái un jardín y una piscina, donde millones de demonios charlaban animadamente. Un parque, un bar, un restaurante y un sitio de información estaban rodeando el edificio del hotel. Más allá había un enorme centro comercial con una multitud de "gente" dentro comprando animadamente.

¿E...eso...es una acampada...? – murmuró Yûsuke sorprendido – ¿Había tantos demonios en el torneo?

- No, no los había...pero muy probablemente, los del Mundo Espiritual habrán querido hacerlo todo demasiado lujoso, y han venido millones de demonios que no han participado nunca.

- Hum, veo. Vamos dentro al hotel¿a ver que habitación nos dan? – dijo un Kuwabara sorprendentemente alegre.

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron al hotel.

Una vez dentro, el cuarteto se dirigió hacia uno de los recepcionistas, abrumado de trabajo.

Yûsuke empezó :

- Hola, recibimos una car...

- Nombre del equipo¿por favor? – le cortó el recepcionista.

- Somos el equipo de Urameshi. – dijo Hiei.

- Bien, aquí tienen su llave. ¡Espero que disfruten de su estancia en la "acampada"!

El recepcionista les dio una llave dorada con el nímero 542, y se giró a atender a otro grupo.

- Bien, vamos... – Yûsuke empezó a subir por las escaleras porque había una cola increible para coger el ascensor, y enseguida llegaron a su habitación...que resultó ser una suite.

- Caramba...se lo han currado... – Kuwabara entró a la suite con la boca abierta, y dejando atrás a los demás, murmurando algo de que suerte que Kuwabara antes no queria venir.

Se instalaron cómodamente y ya se decidían a salir a dar una vuelta a ver si encontraban a alguien conocido que llamaron a la puerta.

¡Adelante! – gritó Kurama.

El muchacho que los había atendido en la recepción entró, sudado y muy nervioso. Los chicos supusieron que le habían comunicado que eran los ganadores del torneo.

- Ehem...verán... – el chico estaba muy nervioso – Resulta que hemos tenido un pequeño problema...y muchos seres no participantes en el torneo se han hospedado en el hotel...y bueno, resulta que las habitaciones grandes como ésta tendrán que ser compartidas...

El chico miró al cara de Yûsuke para ver como se tomaba la notícia, pero de repente se oyeron unos gritos.

¡Como que tendremos que compartir la habitación!

¡Chû, cálmate!

- Oh, vamos, entremos, Chû. Como mínimo podemos ver con quienes la compartiremos...

- Jin tiene razón, entremos...

Yûsuke, Hiei, Kurama y Kuwabara miraron con curiosidad la puerta, viendo entrar a un Chû muy enojado junto a un Rinku exasperado, y detrás suyo a Jin y Touya observando divertidos la escena.

¡Chicos! – Yûsuke y Kuwabara se lanzaron sobre sus antiguos rivales. A los chicos les dio el tiempo justo de ver como los ganadores del torneo caían encima suyo iniciando una pelea cariñosa.

Mientras, Kurama se divertía viendo los canvios de expresión del recepcionista y Hiei llegó a esbozar una sonrisa al ver como Jin mordía a Kuwabara.

En seguida terminaron de luchar y los cuatro recién llegados dejaron sus cosas de cualquier manera sobre las camas.

¿Vamos a dar una vuelta? – propuso Touya aburrido.

- Ok. Me estoy rallando...-gruñó Yûsuke. Los ocho salieron entre apretujones correteando tras oir el grito de Chû : "el último tonto"...el "tonto" resultó ser un Hiei cansado de todos esos "imbéciles infantiles", según dijo de brazos cruzados y gruñendo después de dar un puñetazo a Kuwabara para relajarse, en medio de la risa de un Kurama muy divertido.

Al fin salieron fuera de la habitación y anduvieron charlando.


	2. Dentro del parque

**EL FIN DE SEMANA ( SEGUNDA PARTE )**

Hola! Lo siento por haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar este fic...nuU...se que no tengo perdón, pero tuve un bloqueo de escritora. Completamente en blanco. Bueno, para compensar, he hecho este lo mejor que he podido! Que lo disfrutéis!

Yûsuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Rinku, Chû, Jin y Touya salieron charlando animadamente del super hotel.

Sin darse cuenta se encontraron fuera de el "sitio de acampada". En excepción de Kurama, nadie más sabía donde habían ido a parar.

Si, creo que hay un parque de atracciones por aquí...

¿Parque de que...? – preguntó Jin algo sorprendido.

Yûsuke les explicó rápidamente lo que era y les propuso de ir. Los cuatro ( Rinku, Chû, Jin y Touya ) en seguida quisieron ir. Kuwabara también accedió, Kurama se encogió de hombros y Hiei gruñó.

El grupito andó un rato silenciosamente hasta que vieron una entrada enorme llena de gente. En medio había un cartel en el que decía PARQUE DE ATRACCIONES DIVERSIÓN.

Kuwabara se dirigió al sitio de información para preguntar cuanto valían las entradas, y volvió resplandeciente diciendo que como el parque había perdido clientela, esa semana la entrada era gratuita, para atraer a más gente.

Los chicos entraron muy contentos y en seguida quisieron subir a los autos de choque.

Jin y Touya se sentaron cómodamente en un coche rojo, mientras que Rinku hacía todo lo que podía para encabirse al lado de Chû en un auto azul, que se quejaba de que los cochecitos estaban hechos para humanos y que no cabía. Kurama se metió en uno violeta, Yûsuke en uno negro y Kuwabara en uno amarillo. Hiei decidió no subir ( ¡¡¡ridiculeces de humanos! ) y se quedó fuera, observando como se lo pasaban sus amigos.

Al oir el pitido que indicaba que podian empezar, Jin, que no sabía conducir, se dedicó a que su coche girara y girara sin parar en medio de la pista, de manera que todos los coches que se acercaban salían disparados por el impacto del suyo, en medio de los gritos enfadados de Touya.

Rinku intentaba coger el volante pero Chû no se lo permitía, así que empezaron a discutir acaloradamente, los dos dejaron el volante, y el auto se estampó contra una de las columnas, sin importarle a ninguno de los dos, que siguieron chillándose.

Kurama se dedicó a dar vueltas esquivando a todos los coches que querían tocarle con una maestría digna de carné de conducir, y a Yûsuke y Kuwabara les expulsaron de los autos porque estaban haciendo todo lo que no se podía hacer, es decir, chocar de frente, no llevar cinturones, subirse de pie en los asientos y un largo etcétera.

Para alivio de todos el pitido final se escuchó, y todos saltaron fuera de la pista, haciendo morros.

¡Vamos al castillo encantado! – gritó Kuwabara. Los demás le siguieron con curiosidad, mientras Kurama le explicaba a Hiei que lo que debía hacer era dejar que los "monstruos" le asustaran, y que no estaba permitido asustarlos a ellos o cargárselos de un golpe.

Pero una vez dentro, se tuvieron que dividir. Mientras Jin, Touya, Chû y Rinku esperaban fuera su turno, Yûsuke, Hiei, Kurama y Kuwabara entraron junto con una chica, un niño pequeño que parecía ser su hermano, y dos muchachos que iban de valientes.

Hiei lanzó un gruñido penetrante y entraron en el castillo. Solo entrar un monstruo hizo un penetrante "bu" detrás de Kurama, pero este sonrió levemente y siguió andando. Una chica vestida de blanco y maquillada de negro, muy alta, se plantó delante de Kuwabara y empezó a cantar, pero Kuwabara observó que era preciosa sin maquillaje y bien vestida, se lo dijo, y, tras lanzar un piropo a la asombrada muchacha, siguió rápidamente a los demás. Un fantasma saltó del tejado hasta delante de Hiei, que agarró su espada amenazadoramente y gritando :

¡¿Eres un humano!¡¡¡Te atreves a desafiarme! – pero pronto se calmó ante las explicaciones razonables de Kurama, y observó como Yûsuke se escondía detrás de un demonio que acababa de salir de la nada y le asustaba.

Los dos chicos que iban en su grupo estaban muy asustados. Kurama, sonriendo, pensó que quizá no era precisamente por el castillo. Pero los cuatro amigos se alegraron de ver que huían corriendo hacia la salida, resultaban una molestia.

Hiei miró con curiosidad a la chica y a su hermano pequeño. El demonio de fuego pudo observar valentia en el rostro del niño, pero la chica estaba completamente inexpresiva. ¿Quizá no era humana? Pero entonces, sin que le diera tiempo a comentárselo a los demás, las luces se apagaron de repente.

Yûsuke y Kuwabara se pusieron en estado de alerta al oir un gritito sufocado de Kurama. Yûsuke se preparó para lanzar la Reigan en cuanto lograra distinguir algo y Kuwabara alzo el puño preparado para atacar cuando un grito inesperado y larguísimo de Hiei llenó la habitación y las luces se encendieron.

En cuanto vieron la escena, Yûsuke y Kuwabara no pudieron hacer más que sorprenderse unos segundos, estar en silencio un momento y, después, caerse al suelo y reir sin parar.

Y es que la cosa daba risa.

El niño estaba agarrado firmemente a Kurama con los ojos cerrados. Kurama estaba rojo y sin ningún intento de separarse, como si se resignara.

La chica pelirroja estaba abrazada a Hiei también con los ojos cerrados. El demonio intentaba desesperadamente, como si se le fuera la vida, salir de sus brazos, rojo como un tomate y insultando sobretodo a Kuwabara, que estaba en un ataque de risa repentina arrastrandose.

De repente, la chica y el niño abrieron los ojos y lanzaron un grito de sorpresa.

_2 horas después..._

Jajajajajajajajajaja... – Kuwabara seguia tronchándose en el bar del parque de atracciones.

Yûsuke lanzó una amplia sonrisa y se disponía a reir también, pero como Kurama le lanzó una mirada suplicante, se calló.

Hiei se miraba los zapatos, profundamente avergonzado. Nunca un humano le había hecho pasar tanta vergüenza, ni ese tonto de Kuwabara.

La chica pelirroja y su hermanito, casi tan rojos como Hiei, les habían explicado lo que había pasado.

Resulta que los encargados del castillo habían tenido un problema con las bombillas y tuvieron que apagar las luces unos segundos sin avisar. En medio de la confusión y muy asustada, la chica palpó a tientas algo que se asemajase a su hermano. Encontró a Hiei y, como más o menos tenía la misma estatura que el niño, lo abrazó creyendo que era él. El chico, por su parte, y muy asustado, tocó el pelo de Kurama, de a misma largaria que el de su hermana y le pasó exactamente lo mismo.

Kurama, intentando olvidar lo que pasó, pidió carta.

Un camarero se acercó, sonriendo, con unas cuantas listas para escoger, y se las dejó a la mesa, marchándose luego.

A ver...-Yûsuke cogió la que le quedaba más cerca y se disponia a leerla cuando se oyeron unas risas no muy lejos de ellos.

Los chicos se volvieron y solo pudieron divisar una multitud. ¿ Que deberian estar mirando tan divertidos?

¿ Vamos a verlo? – preguntó Kuwabara, ya más calmado.

Hn. – Hiei se levantó y, seguido de sus compañeros, se adentró en medio de la gente, pudiendo llegar en seguida a primera fila junto a los demás.

Miraron.

Se callaron.

Se avergonzaron.

Cogieron a Chû por el brazo y se largaron, seguidos de Rinku, Jin y Touya, que intentaban ocultar su sonrojo.

¡Pero que demonios! ¿ Porqué no lo habéis parado? – les preguntó Kuwabara.

No quería que nos lo llevasemos. – Respondió Touya apresuradamente. La imagen de Chû con una caja de cervezas al lado y explicando lo que decian ellos mientras dormían le volvió a la mente y gimió.

Creo que ya he tenido bastante por hoy – dijo Kurama suavemente - . ¿ Porqué no volvemos al hotel?

Estoy de acuerdo contigo... – dijo Rinku con voz ahogada – Nunca podré volver a este parque de atracciones y mirar la cara de los empleados.

Si...vámonos. Estoy cansado. – Murmuró Jin en medio de un bostezo.

Por votación unánime, todos salieron del parque, arrastrando a Chû, que se había quedado durmiendo la mona, por turnos, y pronto llegaron al hotel.

Sin decir demasiado, fueron al restaurante y comieron deprisa. Todos estaban cansados y tenian ganas de irse a dormir, así que subieron a la habitación, y creo que fue Kurama el que más tardó en dormirse, unos quince minutos. Y mientras se dormía pensó :

Carajo. Nunca me lo había pasado tan bien.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Buenas noches!

Muchas gracias, muchas, muchas, muchas, a todos los que habéis conseguido aguantarme hasta este punto! Teniendo en cuenta de que este es mi primer fic, no creo que lo haya leido casi nadie...TT...

Espero poder actualizar pronto el tercer capítulo!


	3. ¡Hasta pronto!

**YU YU HAKUSHO**

**( EL FIN DE SEMANA, TERCER CAPÍTULO )**

—Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...zzz...z...zzzzzzzzz...

—Hn...zzz.zzzzz...HN...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

—--Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

—...Z.

¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!

—¡AAAARRRRRGGGG!

Yûsuke se levantó, estirándose.

Kurama se levantó, sonriendo.

Hiei se levantó, gruñendo.

Kuwabara se levantó, bostezando.

—¡Buenos días! – dijo Kuwabara sonriendo estúpidamente.

—Buenos...¿eh¿Dónde estan Jin, Touya, Chû y Rinku? – Los cuatro chicos miraron las camas de sus amigos, vacías.

—Hay algo anotado aquí... – Yûsuke cogió el papel que había encima de la cama de Chû.

—¿Qué dice? – Kuwabara se inclinó encima de Yûsuke para poder leerlo mejor.

—Quita¡Kuwabara! Dice : _Chicos, nos hemos tenido que ir. Al parecer, Suzuki y Wacamaru necesitaban nuestra ayuda ( no sabemos porqué ). No hemos querido despertaros, aunque Chû insistia en ello. Esperamos veros pronto. _– Yûsuke la leyó rápidamente.

—Si me llegan a despertar, ya no estarían aquí – gruñó Hiei.

—Que rollo, queria acabar de pasar el dia con ellos...- se quejó Kuwabara.

—Bueno, ya los veremos más adelante – dijo Kurama.

—Por cierto¿qué hora és?... – preguntó Yûsuke.

—Las diez... – respondió Kurama tras mirar su reloj.

—¿A qué hora sirve el desayuno? – preguntó Hiei mientras se quitaba el pijama.

—A las diez... – respondió Kurama.

Hiei se quedó paralizado a medio ponerse la túnica.

—Me estás diciendo...que mientras estamos aquí poniendonos mínimamente decentes...¿ABAJO ESTÁN SIRVIENDO COSAS DELICIOSAS...? – preguntó calmadamente aún sin moverse.

Kurama se intentó alejar lentamente.

Tres segundos de silencio.

Hiei salió corriendo y bramando con solo los calzonzillos puestos.

Yûsuke, Kuwabara y Kurama salieron detrás con su túnica, chillándole.

—¡Hiei! Vuelve, por favor...nos estás haciendo hacer el ridículo...- decía Kurama con voz ahogada y sonrojado.

—¡No hasta que consiga una bolsa de dulces! – bramó Hiei, sin parar de caminar.

Kuwabara y Yûsuke, intentando pasar desapercibidos, se fueron a troncharse a la habitación. Además, ellos, al contrario que Kurama que ya estaba vestido, iban en pijama.

Kurama estaba desesperado. ¿Que iba a pensar la gente cuando vieran a un chico bajito, con cara de mal humor...y en calzoncillos...caminando rápidamente por el pasillo?

No le hizo falta esperar mucho para saberlo.

Se oyó un chillido y una señora de la organización cayó de espaldas. Seguidamente la palabra más usada del vocabulario de Hiei, un fuerte "HN".

Kurama pensó en la solución más rápida.

—Hiei¡si vuelves te compraré una bolsa de caramelos!

Los pasos de Hiei se pararon. Kurama vio como su amigo se volvía, interesado.

—¿Que són "caramelos"¿Alguna cosa dulce?

—Si. Te gustarán. Pero para tenerlos, tienes que volver y ponerte la ropa. – dijo Kurama sonriendo levemente.

Hiei, silencioso, cogió bruscamente la túnica que Kurama llevaba y se la puso.

Luego, los dos se alejaron de la multitud que se había reunido para presenciar a Hiei "casi" desnudo.

Entraron en el comedor, que estaba lleno de mesas redondas. Puediron ver a Yûsuke y Kuwabara haciéndoles señas desde una que estaba a un rincón y se acercaron, contentos de que hubieran encontrado una tan tarde.

La mesa estaba ya llena de cosas deliciosas.

Había tostadas con mantequilla y melmelada, vasos de leche, cacao, nocilla, croissants, ensaimadas, madalenas, chocolate, café, zumo, pan con jamón, queso y tomate, y muchas cosas más.

Todos puedieron notar un brillo en los ojos de Hiei cuando se sentó en la mesa.

Diez minutos después, el camarero se acercó a poner galletas...unos cuantos pares de manos se acercaron a la bandeja, y cuando el "hombre" volvió a mirar, no quedaba ninguna. Ni, como luego pudo observar, ningun otro manjar en ninguna otra bandeja.

El camarero se alejó rápidamente mientras los chicos se levantaban.

—Kurama, estoy esperando los carmilos. – gruñó Hiei.

—Ca-ra-me-los. Enano.

—Estúpido ningen... – murmuró Hiei - ...vale, caramelos, lo que sea. Pero los quiero. Ahora.

Kurama suspiró y murmuró un apresurado "ahora vuelvo".

—...¿ Donde ha ido? – murmuró Hiei – No se escabullirá de darme los caramelos. Me lo prometió.

—A comprarlos al super de aquí al lado... – respondió Yûsuke riendo – ¿ Te parece a ti Kurama una persona que falte a sus promesas? Por cierto...le prometí a mamá que iría al súper a comprar. Iré luego...

—...Hn.

Pocos minutos, Kurama llegó con una enorme bolsa de caramelos.

Hiei, interesado, se iba a poner uno en la boca con papel y todo...

—¡Hiei, no! – Yûsuke, riendo, le quitó el caramelo, lo desenvolvió y se lo volvió a dar.

—Hn.

Hiei, gruñendo, se puso el caramelo en la boca.

—¿Queréis? – Kurama ofreció a los demás amablemente, pero ellos negaron con la cabeza.

—Bueno...¿que haremos la última mañana de estar por aquí? – preguntó Yûsuke.

—No se...la verdad és que no hay mucho por hacer... – suspiró Kurama.

—¡Busquemos al hermano de Yukina! – chilló Kuwabara contento.

—E...eje...ejem, no estará por aquí, creenos. – Dijo riendo Yûsuke.

—Bueno, y entonces¿qué hacemos? – preguntó Kuwabara cansándose.

—Aburrirnos. – le respondió el detective.

—¡Noooo! Que rollo... – le contestó su amigo echándose hacia atrás.

—¿Qué propones que hagamos, Hiei? – preguntó Kurama educadamente.

—...¿Hiei? – volvió a preguntar.

—Está muerto, jajajajajajjajajja...

—¡Cállate, Kuwabara¿¿Hiei?

Kurama agarró a Hiei por los hombros.

—...¡HN!

—¿Que le pasa? - preguntó Yûsuke un poco alarmado.

Se empezaron a reir. Y es que daba basante gracia...Hiei, siempre tan serio, con la mandíbula enganchada por un simple tofee.

Le explicaron, entre risas, que lo chupara, a secas. Al cabo de unos minutos, Hiei pudo volver a hablar.

—¿ Bueno, y que hacemos? – preguntó Yûsuke estirando los brazos.

Kurama, algo triste, le respondió :

—Me parece que ya no queda mucho que hacer...nos vamos en una hora...

Todos se quejaron.

—Que rollo...¡yo quiero quedarme!

—Seh...aquí se come muy bien...

—¡Nos lo estáamos pasando genial!

—Mhh..."todos los sueños deben terminar algún dia".

Todos se quedaron mirando con las cejas arqueadas a Kuwabara, que había dicho la última frase.

—¿ Desde cuando dices esas cosas, Kuwabara? – preguntó Yûsuke, leyendo el pensamiento de todos.

—Desde que Kurama me dejó un libro...-dijo Kuwabara, provocando una sonrisa por parte de todos. Hiei sonriendo, exclamó :

—Ya me extrañaba a mí que el idiota pudiera decir algo así...

A lo que Kurama, divertido, contestó :

—Seh...Kuwabara solo usa vocabulario vulgar.

—Bueno, ya vale¡¿no¡¡Que estáis queriendo decir con eso! – gritó Kuwabara, simulando estar enfadado.

—Vamos, Kuwabara¡que era broma! – dijeron todos, animados.

Kuwabara, haciéndose rogar, dijo :

—Bien, a canvio, me ayudais a buscar el hermano de Yukina.

Hiei se agarró con fuerza a la silla, tratando de parecer el de siempre.

—Ve...verás, Kuwabara, ya lo hemos...preguntado a dirección, y no está aquí... – respondió, con cautela, Kurama.

—Awww...yo quería darle una sorpresa a Yukina. – Gimió Kuwabara.

—¡Uy! Tengo que ir al súper, si no mi madre me mata literalmente. ¿Me acompañais? – dijo Yûsuke.

—Tampoco tenemos nada mejor que hacer... – murmuraron los demás al unísono.

—Además, por la manera como habla de ella, Atsuko debe de ser terrible enfadada... – añadió Kurama.

—No te lo puedes ni imaginar – gimió el detective espiritual.

Los cuatro ya famosos amigos fueron hasta el súper charlando sobre el hermano de Yukina ( ¿QUIÉN SERÁ! ) para incomodidad de cierto Hiei, que decidió estar aún más callado que de costumbre...si eso es posible, claro.

El súper era una edificación de algunos pisos divididos por comida, ropa y un largo etcétera. Los chicos buscaron la sección de comestibles y cogieron el gran ascensor que estaba especial hecho para demonios de mucho peso.

En unos segundos bajaron y se encontraron en un sitio lleno y lleno de estanterias con latas y latas, y fruta y fruta, y carne y pescado, y gran cantidad de otras cosas. Kurama iba hablando solo, sin ver que el único que le escuchaba era Hiei.

Así que será mejor que vayamos por la sección de comes...¿eh?...¿Yûsuke, Kuwabara...?

No hace falta que los llames, he visto como se iban a otra planta hace unos minutos – gruñó el más bajo, aburrido. Kurama arqueó una ceja.

Yûsuke tenia que ir en la planta de comestibles, probablemente estarán allí...¡vamos antes de que hagan algun desastre!

Kurama y Hiei echaron a correr por las escaleras hasta la planta de alimentos.

Miraron un poco a su alrededor y no vieron nada, así que avanzaron hacia una columna de latas de anchoas que se sostenia de milagro.

—Donde se habrán metido esos tontos... – murmuraba el zorro.

—Hn.

Kurama, apesadumbrado, se giró y llegó a timpo de ver como...un carrito empujado por un Yûsuke que ponia cara de terror y un Kuwabara sentado en el interior con la pies de un plátano en la cabeza que chillaba ( Kuwabara, no él plátano ) se dirigia hacia ellos y hacia la lata de anchoas a gran velocidad.

Pobres, no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar y apartarse.

Mejor no comentemos eso último. Podemos decir que Kurama y Hiei no estaban muy atractivos ( con anchoas y pintura blanca que algún desaprensivo había colocado en una estanteria ) por todo el cuerpo y la ropa manchada, y que Yûsuke y Kuwabara tendrían problemas para sobrevivir.

Vaya fin de semana.


End file.
